moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants Eating Children: The Movie
Giants Eating Children: The Movie is a 1996 American animated adventure mystery comedy film, produced by Michael Shires Pictures, Ocean Pictures, Charles Hill Films and The Children's Channel Movies. The film was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and first released theatrically in the United States on August 16, 1996. Voice Cast: *Jim Cummings as Scotty Doo and Willie Beakers *Billy West as Stevie Rogers *David Jason as Frank Jones *Jodi Benson as Diane Blake *B.J. Ward as Victoria Dinkley *Danny DeVito as Captain Rudolph *Jason Alexander as Mr. Gottfried *Lena Headey as Laura Collins *Matthew Broderick as Benjamin Norville *William Shatner as Doctor Tobermory and Professor Fitzpatrick *Ralph Fiennes as Johnson *Bruce Willis as Big Fat Boogie *Steve Buscemi as Shouting Scrooge *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Patterson *Billy Crystal as Midget (uncredited) *John Goodman as Strongman (uncredited) *Paul Winchell as Sneak *Don Messick as Snack *Dave Foley as Leon the Dragonfly (uncredited) *Albert Brooks as Benson the Gorilla (uncredited) *David Hyde Pierce as Calvin the Squirrel (uncredited) The butterflies were voiced by Casey Kasem, Gino Conforti, Ed Gilbert, Frank Welker, Una Stubbs, Sandra Kerr, Nicole Jaffe (archive audio), Pat Stevens (archive audio), Marla Frumkin, Mary Kay Bergman, Janet Waldo, Debi Derryberry, Peter Renaday, Gregg Berger, Kath Soucie, Tara Charendoff, Jean Vander Pyl, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Rob Paulsen, Eddie Deezen, Neil Ross, Michael Bell, Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson Release: *Giants Eating Children: The Movie was released theatrically on August 16, 1996 in the United States and Canada. Rating *Although this movie was rated G in the United States, it was rated PG in the United Kingdom. Posters: Giants Eating Children The Movie UK Poster.JPG Giants Eating Children The Movie US Poster.JPG Home video releases VHS *Giants Eating Children: The Movie DVD *Giants Eating Children: The Movie Blu-Ray *Giants Eating Children: The Movie Production *The animation is produced by Reynolds Webb Studios and Mook Animation and Assistant Animation by Koko Enterprises Co. Ltd., and Seoul Movie. Trivia *Ocean Pictures's third animated theatrical release. *The Children's Channel's first animated theatrical release. *First The Children's Channel rated G. *This is the first theatrical Giants Eating Children film. *This is fourth Ocean Pictures film to be rated G by the MPAA. *This is first Ocean Pictures film to begin with the opening credits. *This is the first movie to use the 1994 Charles Hill Films logo at the end. *The first Ocean Pictures film to have a post-credit scene. Category:1996 films Category:1996 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on television series Category:American animated films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Animated films Category:Ocean Pictures Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Shires Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Charles Hill Films Category:2D films Category:Films directed by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Michael Hill Category:Films written by Bruce Thompson Category:Films written by James Herbert Category:Film scores by Hummie Mann Category:Films written by Peter Michaelson Category:Films edited by John Carnochan Category:Films produced by David Clutterbuck Category:English-language films Category:G-rated Category:G-rated movies Category:Rated G Category:Rated G movies Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about animals Category:Films about humans Category:Films set in Hotels Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Screenplays by Eric Johnston Category:Screenplays by Ian Moo Young Category:Film story by Laura Sharples Category:Film story by Simone Greiss Category:Film story by Ludwig Ickert Category:Films featuring Kelsey Grammer Category:Films featuring Lena Headey Category:Films featuring Bruce Willis Category:Films featuring Steve Buscemi Category:Films featuring William Shanter Category:Films featuring Matthew Broderick Category:Films featuring Albert Brooks Category:Films featuring David Jason Category:Films featuring Jodi Benson Category:Films featuring Jim Cummings Category:Films featuring Billy West Category:Films featuring B.J. Ward Category:Films featuring David Hyde Pierce Category:Films featuring Dave Foley Category:Films featuring Paul Winchell Category:Films featuring Don Messick Category:Films featuring Casey Kasem Category:Films featuring Gino Conforti Category:Films featuring Ed Gilbert Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Una Stubbs Category:Films featuring Sandra Kerr Category:Films featuring Nicole Jaffe Category:Films featuring Pat Stevens Category:Films featuring Marla Frumkin Category:Films featuring Mary Kay Bergman Category:Films featuring Janet Waldo Category:Films featuring Debi Derryberry Category:Films featuring Peter Renaday Category:Films featuring Gregg Berger Category:Films featuring Kath Soucie Category:Films featuring Tara Strong Category:Films featuring Jean Vander Pyl Category:Films featuring Tress MacNeille Category:Films featuring Jess Harnell Category:Films featuring Rob Paulsen Category:Films featuring Eddie Deezen Category:Films featuring Neil Ross Category:Films featuring Michael Bell Category:Films featuring Alan Oppenheimer Category:Films featuring John Stephenson Category:Films featuring Danny DeVito Category:Films featuring Ralph Fiennes Category:Films featuring Billy Crystal Category:Films featuring John Goodman Category:Films set in airports Category:Films set on ships Category:Films set in a movie theatre Category:Films featuring James Herbert Category:Films featuring Bruce Thompson Category:Films featuring Nigel Cross Category:Films featuring Jeff Bennett Category:Films featuring Toby Jones Category:Films featuring J.P. Manoux